Fulgent
by Ariaeris
Summary: It has been a long time coming, but the sight of those sisters' carefree smiles and unguarded laughter makes it all worthwhile. Pre-game little fic between Harry and the Farron sisters.


**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot. J.K. Rowling owns Mr. Potter and Square-Enix owns everyone else.

**Warning:** Slight spoilers regarding the backstory of certain characters.

* * *

_**Fulgent**_

_Chapter 1: Thunderstruck_

_The Eskimo has fifty-two names for snow because it is important to them; there ought to be as many for love._

_- Margaret Atwood_

* * *

Harry hummed in pleasure, tipping his head back and letting the early afternoon sun wash over him, warming him to the core. Bodhum was by far the most beautiful place he had ever visited, which was one of the reasons he had decided to call it his home after his wanderlust had faded. Everything, from the beaches to the lush forests not too far away, was gorgeous, and the people were friendly as a bonus.

It was almost unrealistic, but everything about the little seaside town felt like home, the same home that he had been forced to abandon years ago.

Harry's smile faded and he paused, the soft waves lapping at his feet. He shook away his thoughts; today was supposed to be a happy day!

Harry patted his pocket, smiling at the small package he felt there. Merlin knows it took forever to find, but it was worth it to see the tiny little smile she would let slip at the sight of it. That smile always made everything worth it, no matter how hard he had to work to see it.

Harry inhaled deeply, relishing the sea air, before grinning with renewed vigor. It was his friend's birthday; he had no time to be upset!

Whipping off his thin glasses, he broke into a jog, laughing at the feeling of the sand shifting beneath his feet. Merlin, it had been so long since he had been able to smile like this; the Corps took up all his time usually, so he couldn't hang out with his friends as mush as he wanted too, which always made him feel guilty, despite their reassurances otherwise. Today, though, he was only their's.

A flash of pink caught his eye, making his smile grow. He could pinpoint exactly when she saw him; as soon as he had come into sight, she had leapt to her feet, stumbling slightly before righting herself, and had begun running towards him, waving excitedly.

Harry crouched slightly and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and laughing at her surprised shriek. A few people glanced over at them before turning away, either smiling themselves or shaking their head in resignation. It was always the same when that Potter kid came home.

"Look how you've grown!" Harry exclaimed after he had put her down. "You're almost as tall as me now!" He laughed at her disbelieving glare, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You shouldn't glare like that, Serah; you'll get wrinkles."

"You of all people shouldn't be lecturing me about stress," Serah chided, clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"The first thing I hear when I get back is a lecture?" Harry asked, unleashing his puppy dog eyes. "You are a very cruel lady."

Serah giggled, shaking her head, her ponytail swinging. She smiled softly, holding out her arms for a hug. "Welcome home."

Harry embraced her, resting his head on her's, hiding his soft smile in her hair. "I'm home."

"Ah!" Serah pulled away after a long moment, clapping. "Claire should be waiting for us!"

"Should be?" Harry asked as he fell into step beside her, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, if she sees NORA, then there's no stopping her," Serah said with a shrug.

"Nora?" Harry asked in confusion.

"A gang some of the older kids had formed," Serah explained. "Claire always gets so annoyed by them; she thinks they'll hurt someone or something. Just between you and me, I think it's because she doesn't like Snow."

"Snow?" Harry repeated, confused. How could someone not like the frozen percipitation when there was so much fun to be had with it?

Serah hummed affirmatively, clasping her arm as she bit her lip. "He's NORA's leader and creator. It was his idea to kill some of the fiends out in the forests and Claire's always annoyed with him."

"Kid must have done something to get on Claire's bad side," Harry reasoned, looking at Serah curiously. "Something you're not telling me? When have we ever kept secrets from each other?"

Serah blushed iridescently, making Harry laugh. "I see! Well, where is this man who stole my little sister's heart?" Harry grinned, flexing his hand against his blade's hilt. "Maybe I can beat some sense into the fool."

"Sounds like a plan."

Harry and Serah paused at the dry voice, before breaking into identical grins. "Claire!"

Claire huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's Lightning," she protested weakly.

"Whatever you say, Claire," Harry said cheerfully, basking in his other sister's contemptuous snort. Even though they weren't all related by blood, Harry had never trusted anyone as much as he did the Farron sisters, and that was more than enough for him to consider them family.

"Just don't forget to bring me along when you go looking for him," Claire ordered, and Harry snapped off a sharp salute.

"Yes, ma'am!" Harry shouted, causing Serah to break down into giggles and Claire to look away, the barest shadow of a smile on her face.

"Is that anyway for a member of the GC - CGD to act?" Claire asked rhetorically.

"It's the only way for us to act!" Harry replied, moving to stand beside the older sister. "If we didn't, Eden would drive us all insane."

"Insane?" Serah asked from Claire's other side, peeking around at Harry. "Is it really that bad up there?"

"If by that bad you mean that boring, then yes, it is," Harry replied. "The only reason I was scooped up by the CGD was because of my skill will manadrives, but I've already mastered everything they've given me, so what else am I supposed to do?"

"Work on your swordwork," Claire suggested. "Last time you visited, you were talking about how much stronger everyone was compared to you."

Harry sighed, waving a lightly muscled arm in the air. "I've given up on strength really; with my body, I'm really only good for quick attacks, my manadrives, and dodging."

Claire glanced at him, sharp eyes examining his lithe body. "You're right. One strong blow and you'd be down for the count."

Harry winced, rubbing the back of his head. "You really don't pull your punches, do you, Claire?"

"Not that much has changed since you last got some time off," Serah said teasingly, and Harry stared at her increduously.

"Sometimes I forget you're only fifteen and rebellious, Serah. I hope I don't have to be around when you finally get around to harnassing your blooming sarcasm."

Claire made an affronted noise, glaring at him as they entered her house. "What, and leave me to deal with it alone?"

"Measures must be taken to ensure that Serah's pure and innocent image never be tainted in my eyes," Harry said seriously, ignoring both the sisters' eye-rolls.

Harry peered around the small house, taking in the lack of festivities with a slightly sad eye. "Is it just us?" he asked gently.

Claire didn't answer, choosing to stride over and stand in front of the only remaining photograph of her and Serah's parents. "I..." she said after a long moment of simply staring at the picture."I just wanted this to be a family thing."

Harry closed his eyes, a fierce surge of protectiveness and pride engulfing him, overtaken only by an encompassing sense of belonging. Through all the sacrifices he had made, all the things he had done, all the loved ones he had lost, this feeling was worth all the pain and scars he had suffered over the years.

"Okay then," Harry said, turning to Serah will a smile that outshone all his others, recieving a smile just as radiant in return. "Serah, did you pick up the cake?"

"Huh?" Claire asked, looking over her shoulder. "What cake?"

"I've got it!" Serah said, jogging over to the closet and carrying out the hidden pastry box. "Do you have the presents?"

"Presents?" Claire parroted, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"One from me, one from Serah, a couple from my squad mates as an apology for not being able to attend," Harry listed off, quickly setting up a few streamers in the corners of the room.

"Not to mention some from others around town who you've helped," Serah added, opening the cake box and lifting out a tremendous, brightly frosted cake that very nearly made Claire consider fleeing.

"I specifically asked for no presents," Claire said sternly, and Serah wrapped her up in a hug.

"Did you honestly think we would not be getting you presents, Sister?" Serah asked, resting her head on Claire's shoulder. "You know us better than that."

"I can still hope that you would listen to me for once," Claire grumbled, reluctantly allowing herself to be steered to a seat, balking only when a party hat was dropped on her head. "Oh, come on!"

"Now, now, what's a party without a little fun?" Harry asked, and Claire hesitantly poked at the pointed hat.

"This isn't my definition of fun," Claire said shortly.

"Then you need to get a new dictionary," Serah said lightly, cutting the cake into slices so huge, not even Harry thought he'd be able to stuff one down. "Harry's right," she continued, "constantly training is in no way fun."

"Training?" Harry took his plate of cake with a small smile and a thank you, before tapping Claire on the forehead with his plastic spork. "Now, what could you be training for?"

Claire didn't answer and Serah sighed as she put a plate down in front of her older sister. Harry looked from one to the other, a small bit of worry dampening his happiness.

"Serah, Claire, is something wrong?" Harry asked, his voice hardening when neither responded. "Did something happen when I was away? 'Cause if it did, then I can transfer out of the GCD and come back here; Eden's defended enough without me, and you two come before all else. So just say the word and I'm yours."

"No," Claire replied shortly, starting when something dark and painful crossed Harry's face. "I mean, you've risen so fast through the ranks; you're Eden's best manadrive user, one of the best in all of Cocoon. You can't throw all that away for nothing."

"Being with you two is not nothing," Harry said, clearing his throat, slightly embarrased with how emotional he sounded. "Don't ever think for even a second that I will not drop everything for you both, no matter what the reason."

Harry sighed, twirling his spork around and poking at his cake. "In fact, I think I've been away from home for too long anyway." Harry nodded affirmatively. "Yes, I think I have. I'll talk with Lieutenant Amodar tomorrow and then officially transfer out of the CGD."

"You want to join the Bodhum division?" Claire asked sharply, her eyes flashing.

"You would certainly see more of Claire," Serah whispered, and Harry glanced at her quickly.

"Serah!" Claire hissed, leaping from her seat.

"Is that what you didn't want to tell me, Claire?" Harry murmured. "Did you think I'd be upset?"

Claire sighed, closing her eyes as she gathered her thoughts. "I don't know. Maybe. I mean, you're always complaining that you never see us and you're always away, so I just..." Claire paused, trying to find the right words. "I just didn't want you to think I was running away from you two or anything."

Serah and Harry shared a quick, knowing grin. No matter how awkward could she be or how hard she tried to be 'Lightning,' deep down, Claire was still just a big softie.

"Run away?" Serah asked, plopping down on the armrest of Claire's chair. "That doesn't sound like Claire, does it?"

"Nor does this hesitation," Harry said, stifling a chuckle when Claire glanced to the side, the smallest of blushes reddening her ears. "Do you want to join the Guardian Corps, Claire?"

All of the embarrasment left Claire's face at his question, and she nodded seriously, meeting his gaze firmly. "I do. I've already spoken with Lieutenant Amodar, and he agreed to take me on as soon as I hit eighteen. This is something I want to do; defend others, that is, and I'm prepared for the risks and I've talked with Serah about it, and she said she was fine, even though I don't want to leave her alone as much as I will have to, and-"

"Claire!" Harry shouted, and Serah had to bury her face in her hands lest she break out laughing as her usually collected sister actually jumped at his exclamation. "I understand the desire to protect; I wouldn't be in the GC myself if I didn't. I just have one question."

"What is it?" Claire asked warily, making Harry smile softly.

"Do you still want me to transfer over here or do you want to try and make it on your own?"

Claire opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she stared at him, at a loss for words.

"It's okay if you want to try it yourself," Harry explained casually. "No doubt some idiot would say I was favoring you if we were both stationed here, though we both know you don't need any coddling whatsoever. But if you do want someone to walk you through the first steps, or even just to walk home with you after a long night, then-"

Harry paused, the air rushing out of his lungs as Claire embraced him tightly, murmuring a near-silent thank you before releasing him. Coughing awkwardly, she picked up her slab of cake and began eating, ignoring Serah's laughter and quiet 'I-told-you-sos.'

Harry grinned mischievously, bending over so that he was face-to-face with Claire. She looked up, wary of the roguish glint in his eyes. "Was that a yes or a no, Claire?"

A large chunk of cake hit him in the face, making him fall backwards, spluttering. Wiping the cake out of his eyes, Harry glared at the two chuckling sisters, pausing at the picture the two made.

Serah, leaning over her older sister with a hand on her shoulder, had her hair unbound and her usual grin was even brighter than usual. Claire though had a smile more radiant than he had ever seen before, one that outshone all others and relaxed her face until all her seriousness and stoniness faded away and left in its place a beautiful young woman ready to make her way out into the world.

Harry grinned; his little sisters were finally growing up. It was almost enough to bring a tear to his eye.

With a quick toss, the rest of the cake went hurtling at the sisters, slamming into them and sending them toppling over the back of the chair. Harry laughed, uproariously and care-free, as Claire leapt to her feet, grapping handfuls of cake out of her hair and stalking towards him, Serah close behind her, unable to imagine that there was any greater happiness in the entire world than what he felt at that very moment.

* * *

Ack, the fluff. I blame it on it being my birthday today. I didn't want to write anything angsty or depressing, but I think I went a teensy bit overboard with the fluff. Ah well, what's done is done, and all that rot.

The real question is, who out there believes me when I say that I didn't recognize the irony of writing an oneshot about Lightning's eighteenth birthday and posting it on my eighteenth birthday until just now? Honestly, I was actually very shocked by the coincidence.

Anyway, please review, especially considering that today is my birthday. After all, who doesn't love birthday presents, especially birthday reviews. Also, if anyone has any questions or concerns, then feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.

Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoyed the oneshot!

Ariaeris~


End file.
